


songs for you

by a_j_d_21



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gift Giving, IRL, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_j_d_21/pseuds/a_j_d_21
Summary: Christmas was coming, and Wilbur? Wilbur wanted his friends to feel appreciatedGift giving was a struggle for him though, at least, until he figured out how to do it his own way.aka,wilbur writes songs for his friends for christmas because he loves them more than anything in the world.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	songs for you

**Author's Note:**

> alright, this chapter isn't too exciting, i'll admit, but get excited for the next one its gonna be cute as hell.  
> Halfway done with it, should be out tonight or tomorrow.  
> ly guys<3

It was Christmas time, well, it was December at least. Wilbur wasn't up for Christmas for a long time. He was an only child, so the holidays were already quiet as a kid, even when he was little. But as he grew, Christmas had become even less important in his home. Everyone was busy. And he understood, really, he did. It bothered him when he was 13-14 the most, but eventually he learned not to mind. Christmas eve when he was seventeen was actually a ton of fun, went to a party with his friend at the time. He tried to put it out of his mind when he got home and there were no cars in the driveway. He tried to put a lot of things out of his mind.

So, no, Wilbur was not a Christmas guy. Or at least, he hadn't been for a while. But things were different now, and he knew that. He had finally moved out, he was adult, he had friends, a pseudo-family of sorts. A found family, even.

Which was why he was sitting with his laptop on his bed at 3:30 in the morning, furiously clicking through websites, online stores, looking for gifts.

He wasn't good at gift-giving. That much he knew. Its not like he didn't care.. he was just out of practice. He didn't receive many either, to tell the truth, so the ones he did he held close to his heart.

A card he'd received from Phil on his birthday last year, with pages and pages of kind words and affirmations written on notebook paper stuffed inside. He had them tacked up on the wall beside his computer. The man probably didn't know just how many times he had pored over every detail.

His iconic Tommyinnit shirt he'd received in the mail on a whim, from the big man himself. He'd called and laughed about it with him for hours, told him he wouldn't caught dead wearing it, and he wouldn't. But seeing it hung up in his closet every once in a while warmed his heart in a way nothing ever had before. _Brothers,_ was what the shirt whispered, if he listened.

David got him the orca, funnily enough. Bought it at an aquarium gift shop as a joke when he went went with his family. Everyone knew his attachment to that. To his horror, it had become a little rough around the edges over the years. David bought him a similar one when Wilbur laughed to him half-jokingly about the state of it. Both sat proudly on his bed.

And others. God so many others. Guitar strings that Niki got him when one broke when he was stuck in Germany. The fucking yoyo from Tommy's trip to Brighton that he somehow couldn't throw away. And the countless, absolutely countless late night discord calls, invitations to streams, talks about life and problems, and help editing videos, and movie nights, and ideas for his music.

God, he loved his friends.

And they knew he loved them, even if he was bad at showing it. Which was why this Christmas was so, so important to him. He wanted to prove it to them all. They'd done so much for him. 

But, damn, he was bad at this.

He ended up on amazon, clicking at absolutely everything. He had no idea what any of them would want, absolutely no clue. A new mic? Nothing Phil couldn't buy for himself. This cool looking hoodie? He didn't even know why Tommy would want this. Markers for Niki seemed promising, till he found out about the shipping costs. He did put a panda plushy in his cart for David though, that one was easy enough. Nothing else just felt right

For a sentimental person by nature, he was struggling a lot. He wasn't good with gifts! Certainly wasn't good with Christmas. He was good with words. He could talk all day long about how much he loved the people in his life, write a thousand books about it. But show it physically, not that was the problem. He'd rather write the fucking songs or something.

Now wait. he shut his laptop.

_Now that was an idea._

It would take some planning. And more than a little patience. And dang he really only had like two weeks left. But it was better than trying to scramble together a bunch of useless junk that they may or may not even like. Phil always said he liked personal gifts better anyway.

It was four am when he picked up his guitar to start, far too excited now to even _think_ about getting tired.


End file.
